Isekai net super
by zed019
Summary: An Isekai story with an online internet shopping skill.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Wow, so many Isekai, and reincarnation stories are popping out nowadays." Said a lazy male teenager lying on his bed reading out novels and manga.

Let me introduce our main character of the story. A seventeen year old high student name Zed, male with average height, weight, and an average everything, nothing to outstanding just another background character.

"Sigh, how nice it would be to actually go to another world and see the sights, with magic or cultivation, ahh how nice." Said Zed as he slept dreaming of Isekai stuff here and there.

Unknown to him that day a magic circle plucked him from sleep into another world.

"It's a success your majesty." Said the mages in the castle somewhere.

"Where are we?"

"Couldn't be, one of those trending Isekai stories."

"Welcome oh heroes, welcome Midgard."

"Called it." Said the otaku teen.

There stood in the large circle was five teenagers.

"Ohhh!, we got lucky your majesty their all fine male stallions."

"Oh heroes we plead your help, we are at war with the demons of this world, please help, all people summoned to this world will receive a unique skill or class, just say status." Said the head mage

"Status."

* * *

 **Name: Tsuna**

 **Age: 16**

 **Tittle: Summoned hero from another world**

 **Occupation: Hero Priest**

 **Skills: Heal, cure**

 **Unique skills: Apraisal, inventory, uneversal translator, Light affinity, elemental harmony all element resistance medium**

* * *

 **Name: Gokudera**

 **Age: 17**

 **Tittle: Summoned hero from another world**

 **Occupation: Hero Knight**

 **Skills: slash, shield bash**

 **Unique skills: Apraisal, inventory, unerversal translator, knights prestige Charm up, Def up, Str up, Passive Hp recovery medium**

* * *

 **Name: Takeshi**

 **Age: 16**

 **Tittle: Summoned hero from another world**

 **Occupation: Hero Swordsman**

 **Skills: Shigure soen ryu school of swordsmanship**

 **Unique skills: Apraisal, inventory, unerversal translator, Calm mind, Strong will, Swordsmanship proficiency medium.**

* * *

 **Name: Hibari**

 **Age: 17**

 **Tittle: Summoned hero from another world**

 **Occupation: Hero Mage**

 **Skills: fire ball, water ball**

 **Unique skills: Apraisal, inventory, unerversal translator, Dual fire and water affinity, intimidating presence, fast cast.**

* * *

"Nice skills you have there, all perfect."

"Hey, you're planning on getting us to fight demons hordes and devil army without training and compensation are you?" Said Gokudera.

"Of course not." Said the head mage and snapped his fingers. As a spell bid ended the four teens.

"What is this?"

"Can't move"

"Urgghh"

"Why?"

"Just a precaution, guards!" Said the head mage as the guards put collars on the four heroes.

"Oh no they're slave collars" Said Tsuna

"Good, now that we have that farce done with, we have to meet up with the king, we finally managed to have a secret weapon to tip the war efforts to our favor, who knows, maybe we'll annex Demi humans or elves next, too bad we can only use the summoning once in a thousand years.

—

"Yawn**, morning." Said Zed as he yawned in his pajamas.

"Oww, did I fell of the bed last night?, feels like I have sore muscles everywhere." Said Zed as he looked at his surroundings.

He blinked once, twice and it shocked him, he was at a large building interior medieval style building, he noticed a magic circle on the floor but there was no people on this room except for him.

"Hmm." Zed pondered, from the setting he linked he was probably in a setting like those Isekai stories he read but why was no one was there to greet him?.

"Could that work?, status?" Zed was surprised as a screen popped out in front of him.

 **Name: Zed**

 **Age: 17**

 **Tittle: bystander summoned from another world**

 **Occupation: Civilian**

 **Skills: none**

 **Unique skills: Apraisal, inventory, unerversal translator, Net super, Background character aura.**

"Background character aura?"

Background character aura - grants user weak presence large

"No wonder everyone forgot about me, ORZ..., anyway I'm not a hero anyway, works for me, wait a minute back up a bit."

Net Super - an online shop from another world, instant delivery provided, no tax included.

"Could it be?, the skill similar to that similar novel where a bystander got this skill and accidentally tamed a fenrir?, o.O."

Zed wanted to test it but he has no money... ORZ...

He sighed and walked to the out of corridor building of the caste barefoot with pajama clothes, he sighed, as he passed by guards and maids unnoticed, he didn't like what he heard through the rumor mill, apparently the summoned heroes were enslaved and made to fight for the country, the king and the nobles were apparently debating on how to use the heroes, they could go the traditional way and have them fight the demons after training or have them be a studhorse sex slaves, apparently heroes have a high chance birthing people with unique skills, it's been done before, proven and tested.

Zed smiled wryly, and thought of the phrase "Death by snu snu" It fit the situation, and at the same time gave him relief that he was not discovered by these primitive otherworlders, he was now having mixed feelings about the background character aura skill, on the one hand it did save him and on the other hand it made him like an invisible charactOh he felt bad about the heroes, but none of them were truly in danger as they wold probably be treated as sex slaves with a very high probability and he has no offensive skills to begin with, it would be detrimental to him if here to get caught trying to save the heroes, he snorted, he wasn't asking to be caught and become on the same boat as the heroes so so he wondered around the castle and looted some commoner clothes which was rare in a the castle and leather boots along with some stolen furnitures and some gold lying around, he thought of robbing the king blind in the treasury but stopped the trail of thought immediately, this was a world of magic and he would probably be detected in the most guarded place in the castle as valuables must have been littered with many defenses deadly or otherwise, again he has no offensive skills and he has no escape skills to which put him at a disadvantage if he ever planned to rob the kingdom with its treasures, plus, it would paint a giant target on his back if he ever goes that route.

So with that, he was satisfied with the assorted variety of clothes that he stole including commoner, noble and butler clothes, some fancy gold decorations and some gold coins lying around with totaled into 100 gold coins.

"This should be enough." Zed thought as he walked outside the castle unhindered nonchalantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I walked out of the castle and spotted a nice looking inn along my wandering, I decided to stay in this particular inn as it was not too poor for my standards and not too rich and gaudy either, perfect at middle class society person like me. Wouldn't want to be staying in a bad place, plus it wouldn't be bad to splurge a little. I decided to stay for a night at this hotel, I walked through the receptionist and greeted her.

"Hello." I said to girl but found the girl looking up finding who was talking to her and found nobody.

"Miss I would.." I was interrupted by a cute shout.

"Kyaa!." Shouted the receptionist as she was startled by the sudden appearance of the person in front of her.

I waited for the receptionist to calm down.

"Phew, that scared me, don't scare me like that mister, that nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry about that, I have a weak presence, and people do that often around me."

"I see, giiiiii..." the girl stared at me thinking it was a skill and most of that type of skill belong to a thieves group and what not so she was skeptical, but firmed her resolve and did her job.

"What can I do for you?" Asked the receptionist.

" I would like to stay for a night with dinner if it would be possible."

"Hmm, that would be one gold." Said the receptionist.

"By the way if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I came from another country and I don't know the local currency here, would it be possible if you can teach me the currency here?, this here gold coin is for your troubles." I asked the receptionist.

The receptionist thought accelerated and thought, hmmm this scary teen claims to be unfamiliar with the currency, could he be a hero?, nah, the hero stays at the castle hordes by the king of this country, could he be a thief who robbed some noble, nah if he were a thief, he would spend his money wisely, that only leaves the remaining possibility, some noble playing commoner and is trying to flirt with me, yes that's it, I am pretty and all but I have already have a boyfriend so I'll turn him down gently, wouldn't want to offend some nobles, it could end badly.

"I see, well mostly this is a copper coin." She pulled out a small coin.

"Five coppers can get you some monster meat skewers down the street." She said pointing a direction.

"One hundred copper is equivalent to a silver coin." She showed another coin.

"A gold coin is equivalent to a hundred silver coins."

"From there we have a thousand gold coin to have a white gold coin, sorry, I don't have one with me as only nobles carry those." She said looking at me while knowing something.

I gulped, "did she guess I'm from the summoning" I panicked.

Seeing my panicked face, the receptionist did a guys pose and said, "I knew mister was a noble in a commoners disguise."

"What!." I shouted.

"No need to play coy with me, I knew my beauty has captured your heart but please understand, I'm already taken, please pardon this commoner I mean no disrespect."

"I see." I Said as I felt relieved and as the receptionist saw my expression she felt relieved too as the noble in front of her wasn't angry."

"Thank you for your forgiveness my lord, now where were we?, last but not the least is the rumored mithril coin equivalent to ten thousand white gold. Thank you for your generosity my lord, I hope you find a nice girl, I'm sure she will be very happy, here are your keys, your room is upstairs, the second room to the left, dinner will be after sundown, I thank again for the lord's generosity." Said the receptionist who then began to work while pocketing two gold coins from me.

I walked upstairs and found my assigned room and used my keys the receptionist gave me.

I looked throughout the room, it seems really fancy, there are lights powered by magic crystals, no bath though, I guess only nobles have those, I decided to lay on the bed until evening, I took a needed nap and woke up by the bustling noise downstairs, this inn did double as a bar, "I should probably head down downstairs and have my dinner" I thought as I reminisced at the happenings earlier, he really was saved by the misunderstandings.

I took a seat at an empty table and listened to the rumors, my information gathering proved fruitful as this kingdom of Prontera was to wage war with the demons with the aid of the heroes. Apparently the king gave a speech earlier and showed the heroes to the people which boosted their morale, I was probably asleep throughout the time this event happened.

In an interesting note, there seems to be a new dungeon found in the neighboring country of Alberta, that city was known as the city of merchants and home to the headquarters of the merchant guild.

I thought that would be a place to settle down, merchant guild especially the headquarters of Said merchant guild should yield me more price for my products than a branch division on other cities, it was a perfect place to build a base of operations plus I don't want to go adventuring in the dungeon, too dangerous, for me, I will probably get killed by a goblin, I have no battle skills after all.

With my final plan, I went back to my room

That night I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and found out a maid appearing in front of me, I used my appraisal and found out nothing abnormal, except, a skill I did not expect.

 **Sex Mastery medium**

"Ahh good evening my lord, I was wondering if you'll require some special service."

"Hmm, how much would this cost me?" I Said with a poker face.

"That would up to your generosity my lord, and seeing my sister Emily the receptionist recommended me and my services, seeing how generous the lord is from word of my sister, I hope the lord won't treat me to badly."

"Why thank you my dear, my generosity would depend on how skillful you are, come in, come in, I hope this would be a pleasant evening."

"Oh, it is guaranteed my lord will by satisfied with my special service." The maid said as she purred and entered the room, her voice filled with innuendo.

"Is this finally the day?", I thought as the maid entered my room, "Yes, yes it is, today I'm gonna lose my v-card." I thought as the maid began to unbutton her dress.

* * *

And so my exclusive night of passion began, I was led by the nose by the professional maid goddess undressed before me as those twin giant boobs were jiggling around that one couldn't help but grab those glorious mounds of flesh, it didn't help either that the maid made a cute moan as I grabbed those pair of huge melons, the pair of peaks was just the right elasticity for me to enjoy. Her reaction aroused my little brother and I started to undress as well. The maid touched my chest and caressed me downwards towards my little brother, eliciting a reaction from such a gentle touch, my little brother got excited as it risen into action. It didn't disappoint when the maid goddess touch reached its destination, she revealed her weapons, a pair of two glorious melons quickly enveloped my little brother as it quivered in joy as he squished them in their bosom. The goddess then used her mouth to swallow my little brother who was pretty excited little soldier, a soft warm sensation quickly enveloped my body as the maid goddess sucked my little brother while sandwiched between the twin peaks jiggling in between the tight space enveloped by the maid goddesses mouth, a few minutes later, my little brother couldn't hold on from the attack of this beauty and it couldn't help but quivered excitedly as it sprayed my white essence as it was being licked clean and thy whole essence was all swallowed by the maid tosses as she too released a shower of holy water and joined in my and my little brothers orgasm.

I guess she was pretty aroused as she liberated herself. She then motioned me as she turned her back on me and went into a crouching position, revealing the wet hole of her the invitation my little brother and I quickly inserted into thy divine hole and it slid in perfectly as the cave was lubricated earlier by her orgasm, I straddled throughout the night as I move my hips back and forth, during that time the feeling of my hips felt them move on it's own as the feeling of joy was prevalent, I sprayed my white essence all over her slim curved body again during the sessions of passion exchanged between the maid goddess and I.

The goddess was such a beast as our love making took a few hours of merriment, I didn't, know where my stamina came from honestly but one thing is for sure. I was drained both physically and mentally during the course of the night.

After our session, I was dead tired, it was a good kind of exhaustion as I slept with a grin of my face as the memories played though my dream becoming a memorable memory of my first time having sex engraved the feeling in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Waking up from the nights blissful love making session felt unreal, I did a guts pose only to hear a chuckle beside me. The maid goddess was already awake and saw me doing that pose, "awkward" I thought as I smiled to shield my shame.

"Milord, how was my special service, was it satisfactory?" Asked the maid goddess.

"Yes, I'm very satisfied, now let me get your reward" I said as I took a leather bag underneath the bed and pretended to take ten gold coins while taking it out from my inventory.

I handed said coins to the maid goddess as she smiled a satisfactory smile.

"My sister was right, you are quite generous, thank you for the fun time milord, I'll be going now, I'll be back later to bring a bucket of water and some washcloth for you to wipe the evidence of our nights fun activity, sad though it may be." She said as she winked at me and got dressed and ready, finally she went out slowly out of the room.

She probably has to clean herself up too, I pondered for an hour as I savored the memory of my escapade last night until I heard a knock come in and a familiar voice said she got the bucket of water and wash cloth.

I said "come in" and she came with the bucket of water, we did some small talk and ask her name as he never did ask her name as they were busy last same, they both chuckled and we introduced ourselves, I found out that the maid goddesses name was Shiela, she did a curtsy bow and thanked me again as she left the room.

I then got ready to wipe myself, it was sticky and inconvenient, how I wished I had a bath right now, but I'll have to make do with this bucket of water and washcloth.

Once I had gotten myself dressed, I took out a nobles cloth to fit the image of the role misunderstood noble. The commoners clothing from before was stuffed in my inventory, finishing up a last minute check with a portable mirror revealed a confident young man whose grin filled determination and a look that the man had gone and went to the stairs of adulthood.

I left the inn and the kind receptionist saw me off and from there the noble figure strode towards the adventurer's guild, the people gave way towards me upon my noble visage and from there my trip went smoothly towards my destination.

My first impression of the adventurers was rowdy, it was like the anime fairy tail came to life, I thought as I went towards the adventurers guild receptionist, now that you mention, my background aura seems not to be working, must be the clothes, the skill is working alright, it must still be working, instead of wearing commoner clothes that labeled me as background character A or villager A, now I was wearing a nobles clothing promoting me to noble A, not a popular noble, but a noble nonetheless.

"Look, a noble-sama personally came to the adventurers guild, I smell money."

"Let's see what noble-sama wants."

"Excuse me noble-sama, what can this adventurers guild do for you?"

"Ah yes, I would like to ask if it's possible to hire an escort team to the neighboring country of Alberta?"

"Ahh, the newly opened dungeon has been discovered there, is noble-sama, interested in the dungeon?, a lot of people have been inquiring about this particular news"

"Yes, I'm heading there to start my own small business, seeing as I have the **item box** skill, it's a great boon transporting merchandise." This is what I said to disguise my inventory skill, I also heard about this skill from the adventurers at the inn, coincidentally I hid this fact from shiela so I could pretend to be a different person when I applied for an escort at at the adventurers guild as my noble persona. Apparently one in ten thousand people have that inherent ability, it's a downgraded version of inventory. Inventory has unlimited space plus a space time lock/freeze function while an item box capacity size is dependent on magic power and it doesn't have a time freeze or time lock function.

"Ahh!, an item box skill, you're very lucky noble-sama, what merchants would do to have that skill, but unfortunately, that's just a luck gamble right there."

"Summing it all up, it's just an escort mission, the road down there isn't that reliable so you have to go by foot, is it really all right for noble sama to go there by foot?"

"Ahh yes, I'm feeling adventurous lately so I wanna feel what's its like to be an adventurer from a close standpoint point of view, I heard it's a novel experience." I said as the receptionist looked at me weirdly.

"Yes, mostly commoners do this frequently but sometimes we do get oddballs here and there. Okay, so there is no issue of the baggage so it's going to be a light journey, you don't need those expert adventurers seeing as you have no visible valuables on you, don't worry we keep this conversation private except the assigned escorts that will accompany you. Perfect we just have the adventurer team we have for you, honestly they are an odd bunch, they arrived about a month ago, an oddball team that has quickly risen up the adventurer rank ladder but sadly, this team causes destruction which often accompanying them, they have odd quirks too. The name of their team is Fairy tail team."

"Fairy tail sounds, familiar." I muttered thinking of the Fairy tail anime.

"Oh they are, they've been famous for their destructive tendency and their mission often backfires on them, honestly I don't know how they meet ends meet seeing as they're probably in debt due to damages caused by their destructive magic, between you and me, they're not far to be sold as debt slaves, other than their destructive quirk, they have some weird habits to boot, they would probably be an S rank adventurer already, sadly due to their destructive quirk, they're demoted to a rank C adventurers team. The total fee including the guild referral is about twenty gold coins." Said the receptionist happily.

"I stared at the receptionist hard... giiiii."

"Okay, Okay fifteen gold coins, you're getting a deal here, a team with the firepower of a rank S team, what more could you ask for."

"Hmmm." I pondered deep in thought.

"Damn, this noble is hard to trick, I could get part those extra guild coins as management fee for those guys, damn it don't make me go down the debt with you guys too, my reputation has already on decline since I have been assigned as manager for those fairy tail weirdos."

"Look mister, I'll lower it down to ten gold coins, I have to eat for a living, I have been assigned to manage this fairy tail team so part of these fees do go with for referral fee." Said the receptionist who was sweating buckets.

"Deal, here are the ten gold coins." I said as I handed the gold coins From my inventory.

The guild receptionist/fairy tail manager held these coins as if it was the most valuable thing in the world.

"Sucker, I could have offered for five gold coins if it really came to it, this time it's really a big profit, sigh part of these profits are gonna go to the reimbursement damage fee I have to pay as part of the team manager's responsibility, I really had high hopes for this team, I guess I was mistaken when I contracted them to be their manager, joint responsibility and all that, I was so blinded by their firepower that I didn't think they had such a quirk, oh woe is me." Pondered the receptionist in deep thought.

"Hellooo, hellooooo." I said waving my hand motion in front of the face of the receptionist who looked like she had a brain meltdown.

"Oh yes, where was I?, this is the contract, please sign here." The receptionist said as she handed a contract to which I read and then properly then signed it.

"Perfect, now please come back tomorrow here in the afternoon."

"Thank you very much." I said to the receptionist as she waived her hands goodbye while sweating profusely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"He's, slow, when will our client arrive?"

"Stop complaining Natsu, with your temper, the last noble client we had ended badly."

"Well it's your fault exhibitionism got us fined in front of that other noble lady client who sued for your sexual harassment."

"That was funny."

"No it wasn't dummy, especially since our reward got void, it was spiritual damage they said, bastards."

"Yup, she said she couldn't marry anymore and she's going to become a nun at the nearby church because of you, if that wasn't funny then I don't know what is."

"Seriously, I can't help it, but it's no way I could know about the culture in this world is."

"Yes, I agree with you there, damn stray anima got us good, someone must have pranked us bad to get this treatment for us to be stranded in another world."

"You got that right, this is such a drag, I hope our nakama are okay over there."

"Yes, I hope they're fine."

"Our plan to make money since coming here is becoming more and more sketchy, who would have thought that dimension magic and dimension artifact are so rare and stuff of legends, they must be very expensive, our plan was to hoard money to procure such knowledge or artifacts."

"That was the plan, now we're nearly sold as debt slaves, due to damages we brought due to our quirks, still on another note, the only dimensional magic mentioned here is the summoning hero magic which is exclusive to royal family and is probably kept in lock and safe by the country."

"Couldn't you just have married on a princess or something Gray?"

"Hahaha, fat chance Natsu, there isn't a guarantee either if it's the kind of dimensional magic we need to return to earthland."

"Yeah, and the only other leads we have are dungeon, they said to have untold resources and magic, that's why they're very popular to the adventurers."

"Yeah riches and glory, we need those if we ever plan to have resources to ever go back to earthland."

"Stil where is our client, at s almost noon."

"Please control your temper Natsu, our client this time is a noble."

"Yes indeed, and this noble has been standing here for almost thirty minutes." Said the person in mention, this in turn startled the duo.

"Crap, why didn't you say so, so you've been here for thirty minutes huh?"

"Yes, I was."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, watching you two bicker was fun, it was really entertaining and informative, especially the fact that you come from another world, got any other special abilities since you got here from the world jump?"

"Other than the large boost in our magical power, there isn't much else, why would you ask that?"

"Well, rumor has it the kingdom summoned heroes get special abilities after arriving here which means it's only exclusive to the summoning ritual of this world and you got the short end of the stick because your arrival here didn't go to the proper channel."

"That sounds logical, are you really a noble?"

"Yes you smell strange, my senses tell me you are different kind of people from the natural inhabitants of this world, don't tell me, are you... can't be, an otherworlder, what are the chances of that , you can't be a hero, since they're at castle."

"Wow Natsu, for once you sound logical, seriously, another otherworlder, now this is very important news, who would've thought we found someone who was in the same boat as us."

"Yes who would've thought, right noble-sama?" Grinned the pink haired dragons layer with a bit of expectation.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, don't have a clue about dimension magic, I'm just a civilian masquerading as a noble, maybe I have the predisposition to learn magic since summoned here in the proper channel or otherwise seems to be related to magic enhancement of abilities like my item box skill I'm glad to have, other than that, nada." I said giving them a piece of news, I didn't lie, I just didn't say the whole truth.

"And there goes our only good lead, ahh, it's a dud."

"Don't feel bad though, on the other hand, you have a job right sempai?"

"Sempai?"

"Well, you guys are my other world sempai's who came to this world earlier than me."

"Yeah, man you must be a womanizer I strongly smell that you've recently had sex."

"Well it's another world, sex, slavery, brothels are more open about in this world, don't tell you guys are virgins?"

"...well, you got us, we've had our share of enjoyment of the ladies especially since coming to this world, we've had a lot to vent on."

"Well I would probably do the same if I was in your shoes..., wait I am on the same boat as you guys...ORZ." I said in a kneeling position.

"There, there, we understand perfectly." Said Gray and Natsu patting my back.

"Enough moping around, we've got a job to do."

"By the way we didn't get to introduce ourselves, names Gray Fullbuster, ice mage"

"Names Natsu Dragneel, fire dragonslayer."

"Names Zed, civilian/noble."

"Now that's out of the way we march, the destination, is Alberta."

* * *

"Let's rest, I'm tired." Said Zed.

"C'mon it's only been two hours, don't be a wimp." Said Natsu.

"I can't help it, the spirit is willing but the body is weak." I said lamely.

"Hey Natsu, come here for a second." Said Gray as he got Natsu for a private talk after a couple of minutes after then coming back.

"We have decided, after seeing your pathetic display of physical fitness, we as your sempai decided to train you."

"We can't have our kohai dying on us now can't we."

"We'd feel bad." They Said in unison.

"You guys, thank you." I said, then the two fairy tail mages grinned like devils and said.

"Don't be, by the end of the day, you're gonna be cursing our name."

"Now drop and give me fifty push-ups, a strong mind starts with a healthy body, now start."

I dropped and did fifty push ups with Natsu and Gray grinning if I ever were to stop they would occasionally fire their magic at me.

"Okay that it for the day, man you look horrible come let's rest up for the night, we're having monster meat jerky." They looked at me sheepishly inviting me with their meager meal.

"How kind." I said pitying them as they handed me some jerky.

"What's with that look?"

"What look?" I said as I looked at them with pity.

"That!, that's the look, now fess up." As both of my sempais gave me noogie.

"I give, I give, I was pitying you for having such bland food, it is unacceptable." I went on a triad as I took out my Net super skill bought some table, a portable gas range and cookware set. I also got some beef steak, rice, rice cooker, oil, cooking utensils, seasoning and vegetables, some special sauces, and I started cooking as if I was at my own world.

The two fairy tail members stood there dumbfound as they watched fascinated by the dexterous hand as their apprentice maneuvered a knife and went on chopping spree, a sprinkle of salt, a dash of seasonings, a frying of meat in the oil and its sizzling aroma wafted everywhere. Zed didn't notice it as he continued washing rice and putting it on a portable rice cooker fascinated by his work ethic, and as his work was nearing completion, the aroma spread everywhere and the duo magicians started swallowing and salivating their saliva.

It was a miracle, what the two fairy tail members were witnessing was a miracle, did their kohai learn re-equip magic?, that's a possibility but that's not what's important, the important thing is that the food was done.

A table, chairs, and plates popped out of nowhere and then the steak with special blend sauce was served with rice.

"There, done, enjoy."

The two fairy duo without anyone telling them quickly got seated and ate like they have been starved for months, well they were as a matter in fact.

"It's Delicious!, they couldn't help but blurting out"

Zed watched as his work was being greatly appreciated and he was satisfied and a pleasant feeling seeped in his heart. He watched as the duo mages as he slowly partook in the otherworldly feast, he also brought a cola out to enjoy, the other two swooped in the cola too repeatedly saying delicious.

"Thanks for the food." The duo mages Said in a praying motion signifying their thankfulness.

While the duo was sitting nonchalantly

A very large shadow appeared near the vicinity revealing its form, a giant white wolf suddenly appeared. Both Gray and Natsu were fully alert now and was prepared to fight, then, the giant wolf said, "May you share some food with me human?"

"Sure." I said as I handed a cooked steak dish, somewhat hesitant but handed the dish seeing the figure wasn't hostile.

The giant wolf relished the steak with its each bite and looked at me as he was hungry for more, then the giant wolf hesitated, then he looked determined and said "Human, please sign a contract with me." Said the giant wolf.

I secretly used appraisal on the giant wolf.

 **Fenrir**

 **Atk:9000**

 **Def:9000**

 **Agi:9000**

 **Int:9000**

 **Lck:9000**

 **Skills:?**

"Power level over nine thousand!." I shouted while everyone was looking me crazy.

"You wouldn't happen to know the name of Ninrir-sama by chance would you?" I said doubtfully.

"Why, yes, she's my patron/master and the goddess of wind." Said the fenrir honestly.

"You wouldn't know any Mukouda Tsuyoshi by chance do you?" I ask once again asked the wolf remembering the name of that novel protagonist with the same skill I had.

"Nope don't know him, will you accept a familiar contract with me human." Said the fenrir with hopeful eyes.

"Sure." I said as the fenrir pushed his head towards mine and a shining light occurred signifying that the contract was made.

Meanwhile, in my head, I thought how Mukouda Tsuyoshi hasn't arrived in this world yet, or this was a parallel world, God's do manage many different world, so it's a possibility, or this wasn't the time when Mukouda Tsuyoshi was summoned yet, another possibility.

I continue to pondered while the fenrir was busy eating.

"Looks like our kohai just contracted a giant wolf, and it looks like they forgot the two of us Natsu"

"Remind me as the time I met Happy." Natsu Said as tears flowed in his eyes reminiscing memories.

"Let's let them enjoy the moment." Said Gray.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Master as your contracted beast, you are obligated to deed and take care of me."

"I see." This I expected as this has something similar happen in that particular novel, who would have thought I would have to be in that similar situation.

"Okay you guys it's time to go to sleep, we have training tomorrow, plus we have to wait here out for monster attacks at night, me and Natsu will take turns watching out for monsters." Said Gray.

"Actually, that won't be a problem, I can cast a wide area barrier skill, that in itself is pretty strong and I will be alerted if someone does manage to break it." Said Fenrir.

"Whoa, that's nice, thanks giant wolf."

"It's fenrir master."

"I see."

"Cool we don't have to watch Gray." Said Natsu.

"Yes, Let's head to sleep early." Said Gray.

* * *

"Rise and shine master, feed me."

"Yes, don't forget about us too." Said Natsu and Gray with a grin.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said as I woke up and did breakfast fried rice, egg omelette and fired eggs.

"No meat master?"

"Nope, breakfast first, and next time, help me hunt monster meat if you want them meat dishes, I ain't made of money you know."

"Ohhhh, yes master."

"Thanks for the delicious breakfast."

"Now, to continue the training montage."

"Wait a minute, I said as I purchased a portable CD player with a CD song."

 **Que song "I need a hero" by Bonnie Tyler.**

"Whoa what's that, sounds nice."

"It somehow gets my blood pumping, now I'm fired up."

"Our training today is stamina training, seeing as you have finished warming up, all you gotta do is run and avoid attacks from me and Gray, and also avoid monsters that may come your way, go, I need a hero who, who." Said Natsu as he chased me with Gray very energetically chanting the catchy song bug.

I ran frantically cursing those two blockhead, fenrir was just cheering on the sidelines.

The days passed by the same routine, I somehow was able to lengthen our training time, my stats increased and gained ice and fire resistance during my gentle care of Natsu and Gray, notice the sarcasm, but can't dispute the results.

I became so familiar with the attacks of Gray and Natsu that one day I tried imitating Gray.

"Ice make arrow." An Ice arrow shot towards Natsu which gave all of us a surprise.

"Whoa, you can use Grays magic now, cool, now we can add more torture, I mean combat training."

"Nooooo!, I need a hero!." I shouted lamenting the strangeness of the situation, slightly feeling the ironic side of things in life

What I didn't expect was a spurt of magic overflowed from me forming phantom animated person by ice magic slowly in the image of Gilgamesh appearing in front of me Natsu and Gray.

This surprised all of our party present

"Who, who's the guy in the gaudy armor." Said Natsu bluntly.

The figure of Gilgamesh responded by pointed a finger at Gray and Natsu.

"Look Natsu, you made him point at us, as if saying we're guilty or something."

"Haha, like that's gonna do something."

"Something tells me we're about to find out."

Ripples behind the Gilgamesh animated sculpture formed hundreds of ice weapons floating dangerously at Gray and Natsu,

"Whoa, that's dangerous, those pointy sword thingy are aiming at our asses." Said Natsu.

"And here I am known as the perverted one, when the culprit is clearly over there." Said Gray pointing at Natsu.

"Not helping, look out, he's gonna fire."

Then said weapons flew at high speed towards the fairy team.

With a quick reaction, Gray used ice make shield and Natsu hid behind Gray.

Gilgamesh ice make gate of Babylon continued firing never stopping.

The fairy team was on defensive, never had a chance of counterattacking, this lasted for thirty minutes until my mana ran out fueling the Gilgamesh ice as I ate magic and passed out.

"That was scary Gray."

"Agreed, look at the destruction around us it looks like a weapon ice field bazaar in here, those weapons looks dangerous."

"I guess he inherited our destructive tendencies, are we really that bad Natsu?"

"Don't answer that, when you already know the answer, were nearly sold for debt slaves for our destruction of private property, that on its own is the answer laid bare before us."

"Still that was awesome."

"It gave me the shivers."

"My master is awesome." Said fenrir enjoying the scene.

"Who knew that songs can be powerful, that he was inspired to make that magic."

"Yes very powerful, I guess he's graduated our training."

"Yup, you gave to be very crazy to face that thing again."

"Agreed."

* * *

I woke up feeling drained, I realized I was waking up from a bed.

"Wait bed?" I said surprised.

"Yup, you've e been passed out for three days, we've already arrived at Alberta today, we arrived here while fenrir was carrying you on his back, oh, you've also passed our fairy tail training with flying colors too." Said Gray sitting on a chair across me.

"I guess this is it huh, our mission is done, this is where we part ways, thanks for taking care of us, we'll be in touch if we have news of dimension magic, we'll be sure to pop out from time to time, your familiar is outside at the inns the stable, be sure to go to him, he's been worried such about you, see ya, it's been fun." Said Gray as he made a grand exit never noticing that he was naked except his underwear.


End file.
